1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of fingerprint recognition and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal.
Owing to the enhancement, a mobile terminal may recognize a user's fingerprint entered thereto. However, only a limited feature such as implementing a lock release using a fingerprint input for the owner of the terminal has been mostly performed.